Friendzone
by BabyCamel
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dekat selama 1 tahun, tapi hubungan mereka hanya TEMAN. "Suka sepihak memang tidak menyenangkan"- Byun Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat tidak suka jadi aku putus saja"- Park Chanyeol. YAOI! ChanBaek, BL!


**FRIENDZONE**

 **KimChiel23**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Yejin**

 **WARNING! OOC, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

 **TYPOS**

 **(This is my first fict)**

Hari-hari nampak biasa saja bagi seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Seni Musik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. Bangun, pergi ke kampus, belajar, nongkrong sama teman, mengerjakan tugas, pulang, dan tidur. Sebetulnya jika di teliti lagi, maka aka nada sesuatu yang special. Meski hanya gebetan atau hanya teman, orang itu cukup membuat hari Baekhyun berwarna.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang cukup popular dan tampan. Cukup beruntung bagi Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi gebetannya, tapi Baekhyun takut kalau yang menganggap sebagai gebetan itu hanya Baekhyun dan tidak untuk Chanyeol. Karena ada beberapa issue bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang straight, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terkadang jadi agak minder untuk menjadi gebetan Chanyeol.

Well, sebenarnya hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mengenal. Mereka kenal hanya karena kebagian satu kelompok dalam sebuah tugas presentasi dan mereka berdua menjadi dekat hingga saat ini. Karena hari ini ketepatan satu tahun dia mengenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah agak murung. Mengingat sudah selama setahun hubungan mereka stuck di hubungan pertemanan saja, padahal perlakuan Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"WOI!"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget karena lamunannya diganggu oleh seorang namja cantik bermata rusa. Baekhyun mendengus dan menumpukan dagunya di tangannya lagi. Dia mengacuhkan temannya yang datang di kafe tempat Baekhyun menggalau sendirian.

"Ya ampun, temanmu datang bukannya menyambut atau bagaimana. Say hello or what" Gerutu Luhan –namja bermata rusa tadi, sambil menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun dan mendudukinya. "Kenapa sih cemberut banget?" Tanya Luhan. Pria bersurai ebony itu meliirk sebentar sahabatnya.

"Udah setahun lu. Hubunganku sama Chanyeol gini-gini aja" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menjelaskan maksud kegalauannya. Luhan pun ber-oh ria. "Yah kalian juga bikin gemes banyak orang. Masa sih kalian cuma temen?" Akhirnya Luhan memastikan lagi.

"Ya iyalah! Lagipula.. katanya Chanyeol itu straight" Kata Baekhyun agak lirih di akhir kalimat.

Memang issue itulah yang membuat Baekhyun down dan dia sempat meninggalkan Chanyeol sebentar. Tapi Chanyeol memang punya daya pikat yang sangat baik sehingga dia kemblai lagi ke Chanyeol.

"Kalian kencan kek, ngapain gitu. Pernah nginep rumahnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sering chatting?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Chanyeol pernah antar jemput kamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pernah ngorbanin waktu demi kamu?"

Baekhyu mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menggebrak meja dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut lagi. Semua atensi para pelanggan jadi mengarah ke kegaduhan yang dibuat Luhan. Baekhyun selaku temannya menunduk minta maaf.

"ITU UDAH KAYAK PACARAN BAEK! AYOLAH.. Pasti ada yang salah.. ah bukan. Chanyeol atau kau harus menghilangkan gengsi!" Ucap Luhan bak shipper Chanbaek. Baekhyun diam. Memang selama ini dia hanya menunggu dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Chanyeol. Dia Cuma takut hubungannya jadi renggang.

"Yaudah.. Akan kucoba meyakinkan dia" Ucap Baekhyun singkat. Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Baekhyun itu lucu dan nurut-nurut aja kalo Luhan memberi saran atau masukan buat Baekhyun.

_o0o_

Malamnya di apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang hidup sendiri di Seoul karena keluarganya berada di Bucheon. Malam ini Baekhyun ingin mengerjakan tugasnya dan mencoba untuk focus. Dia mengejar IPK targetnya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk dibanggakan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama jago dalam hal bermusik atau vocal. Itulah factor lain mengapa mereka juga dekat.

PING

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop ke arah handphone-nya. Nama Park Chanyeol tertera di notifikasinya. Dia ingin senyum tapi dia ingat lagi kalau mereka hanya teman.

From : Chanyeol

Aku bosan nih. Aku ke apartemenmu ya?

Baekhyun mengetikkan jawaban dan meletakkan kembali handphone-nya. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengerjakan tugas jika Chanyeol kemari. Dia membiarkan laptopnya menyala dan bergegas untuk merapikan dirinya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kaca di dekat lemarinya. Dia merapikan rambut ebony-nya yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan mengambil lip gloss untuk memabsahi bibirnya sedikit.

"Apa aku berlebihan? Aaagh.. sialan kau Park!" Gerutu Baekhyun sendiri. Dia jadi tidak focus untuk tugasnya jadi dia memilih untuk keluar kamar dan menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di ruang tamunya. Dia duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV meskipun semua pikirannya tidak bisa difokuskan ke TV juga. Perasaannya senang, tapi mengingat masih teman dia berusaha biasa saja. Susah jadi Baekhyun karena harus bersikap biasa saja kepada gebetan yang mungkin hanya 'bertepuk sebelah tangan'.

CKLEK

Yeah, Chanyeol tahu password apartemen Baekhyun. Tentu saja, mereka kan teman.

"Hoi.. aku bawa cemilan nih" Kata Chanyeol menunjukkan kantung yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menerima cemilan itu. "Apa kau sudah membuat tugas dari Kim-saem?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk basa basi. "Eoh.. aku baru menyelesaikannya tadi. Kau?" Chanyeol duduk di sofa tadi sedangkan Baekhyun ke dapur untuk membawakan minum. "Aku baru mau mengerjakan tapi kau datang" Ucap Baekhyun jujur. Chanyeol ber-oh ria.

Mereka berdua mulai membicarakan topic kesukaan mereka, yaitu membicarakan teman-teman sekampus mereka dengan gossip gossip terpanas. Sebenarnya yang memulai semua itu Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Tugasmu itu mau kubantu?" Tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah cemilan langsung menoleh.

Tumben Chanyeol mau membantunya membuat tugas, biasanya Chanyeol malah mengganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bilang dia cemburu dengan tugasnya karena Baekhyun lebih peduli dengan tugasnya ketimbang Chanyeol. Yah gimana Baekhyun nggak baper.

"Seriusan?" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Terserah sih, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.." Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari sofa dan membawa laptopnya keluar. "Kenapa nggak ngerjainnya di kamarmu aja baek?" Baekhyun berhenti dari langkahnya.

"A-ah.. kau benar. Ayo" Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan wajah santainya sedangkan Baekhyun agak tegang. Mereka berdua duduk di depan meja belajar Baekhyun.

"Astaga.. baru segini?" Kata Chanyeol sedikit mengejek. Baekhyun mendengus. "Kan aku sudah bilang. Karena kau datang aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku!" Kata Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja nadanya menjadi sedikit manja. Merekapun langsung focus untuk mengerjakan tugas itu dengan selingan candaan tentu saja. Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun mencuri pandang kepada lelaki disebelahnya itu.

Baekhyun mengambil handphone-nya, dia berniat mengabadikan moment ini di social medianya.

"Yah.. story? Yaelah kayak kamu hits aja" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mengejek. Baekhyun tidak menganggap kicauan Chanyeol barusan. Kemudian Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera depannya dan mencari angle yang bagus untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol mulai membenarkan tatanan rambutnya supaya terlihat tampan. "Lihat sini.." Mereka pun mengambil foto dengan Baekhyun yang berpose imut dan Chanyeol pose V sign andalannya. Story itupun ter-publish dengan caption 'Kamu lagi.. real_pcy'. Setelah itu mereka hanya melanjutkan tugas kembali dengan candaan tentu saja.

_o0o_

Hari ini cukup berwarna bagi Baekhyun. Dia punya teman baru bernama Kim Yejin. Perempuan itu cantik dengan kulith putih dan mulusnya yang membuat banyak lelaki tergiur. Menurut Baekhyun, jika dia dekat dengan perempuan kemungkinan dirinya akan menjadi straight dan bisa melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap Chanyeol.

Atau tidak?

Baekhyun dengan Yejin duduk berhadapan di kafetaria. Yejin memang mahasiswi pindahan dari sekolah internasional. Dia nggak kuat katanya jadi dia pindah ke universitas berbasis biasa. Mereka sedang menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya dengan makan siang di kafetaria kampus.

"Eh, kamu nggak tertarik sama cowok sekitaran sini gitu?" Tanya Baekhyun asal ceplos. Yejin bergumam seperti berfikir. "Uhm.. mungkin ada. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya" Jawab Yejin. Entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi bersemangat.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang degan membawa gitarnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Yo baek! Kau bersama siapa?" Sapa Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebentar.

"Oh ini.. Kenalkan, ini Kim Yejin. Teman baruku" Baekhyun memeprkenalkan Yejin. Yejin tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih sibuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun"

Teman huh? Batin Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau akan datang saat jam masuk kelas" Ucap Baekhyun. "Well, aku bangun terlalu pagi dan aku sudah disini sekarang" Jelas Chanyeol. Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bukan golongan anak pagi jadi sebisa mungkin dia mengambil kelas diatas jam 10. Yejin menatap lekat ke Chanyeol dan di nampak terpesona dengan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan itu entah mengapa merasa tidak terima dan dia berusaha mengusir Chanyeol dengan cara halus.

"Chan, bisakah kau belikan aku jus strawberry?" Kata Baekhyun berusaha mengusir Chanyeol secara halus.

"Eoh tentu saja. Mana uangmu?" Baekhyun memebrikan uangnya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung beranjak pegi membelikan jus untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tertarik padanya eoh?" Goda Baekhyun pada Yejin yang masih menatap Chanyeol yang pergi. Yejin napak tersipu malu dan dia terkekeh sebentar. "Dia tampan. Apakah dia jomblo? Nggak ada yang gebet kan?" Tanya Yejin beruntun.

 _Aku gebetannya, Yejin,_ batin Baekhyun beteriak.

"Tidak. Dia jomblo kok, nggak ada yang nggebet juga" Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya sakit sendiri. Rasanya Bekhyun benci perasaan sialan ini. Yejin nampak bersemangat.

"Bantuin aku deketin dia dong"

BOOM

Sudah Baekhyun duga jika Yejin bertemu Chanyeol, Yejin akan menaksir Chanyeol dalam sekejap. Yah Chanyeol itu tampan, sangat bertalenta, dan menarik perhatian.

Lalu, apakah Baekhyun harus merelakan Chanyeol ke tangan Yejin? Entahlah, dia tidak rela tapi Chanyeol itu straight jadi tidak mungkin kalau Chanyeol akan berpaling kepadanya kan?

"Baiklah. Nih kuberi ID Line, nama akun instagram, dan nomor telpon"

Lengkap.

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun degan suksesnya mendekatkan mereka berdua. Alhasil, Yejin telah memfollow instagram Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga sudah memfollback. Bahkan mereka sudah memulai sebuah chat di Line. Baekhyun berharap akan kandas, tapi dia kasihan melihat Yejin yang bersorak kegirangan saat ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Katanya dia ingin curhat.

"Jadi, kau berubah menjadi hero di drama yang betemu degan lawan mainnya huh?" Sindir Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedari tadi tersenyum melihat handphone-nya.

"Terima kasih sudah mendekatkanku dengannya Baek. Kau memang sahabat terbaik!" Kalimat barusan membuat dada Baekhyun seperti ditekan oleh batu yang sangat berat. Itu berarti Chanyeol juga menyukai Yejin? Astaga semudah itu. Berarti benar kalau Chanyeol itu straight huh?

"Cepatlah jadian dengannya. Aku akan mencoba mencari pacar juga setelah ini" Baekhyun sedikit merutuki ucapannya barusan. Itu terlihat kalau dia cemburu. Padahal dia sendiri yang menjodohkan mereka berdua. Maumu apa Baek?

Chanyeol malah mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau juga menyukai Yejin?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah tertawa keras. "Nggak mungkin! Sudahlah.. Lupakan perkataanku. Sepertinya aku akan jomblo seumur hidupku" Ucapan Baekhun barusan membuat Chanyeol diam. Entah kenapa dia nampak kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

 _Aku benci keadaan ini,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, kalau menurutmu lebih cepat lebih baik minggu depan aku akan menembak Yejin!" Chanyeol nampak kegirangan, sangat berbeda degan Baekhyun yang ingin menggigiti wajah Chanyeol.

_o0o_

Seharian ini namja bermarga Byun itu menjadi diam. Luhan yang menyadari itupun langsung menanyai sahabatnya kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun diam saja.

"Chanyeol lagi?" Sepertinya Luhan sudah hafal penyebab cemberutnya Baekhyun itu kira-kira darimana.

"Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaan ke Chanyeol?" Kata Baekhyun seperti putus asa. Luhan malah ketawa.

"Ya Tuhan akhirnya kau sadar"

"Tapi Chanyeol minggu depan bakal jadian sama Yejin lu!" Kata Baekhyun. Luhan melotot kaget. "Jadi dia beneran straight? Nah terus kenapa perlakuannya ke kamu kayak berniat untuk menggebet gitu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya mana aku tahu! Ah kau menambah moodku menjadi turun! Mungkin setelah ini aku bakal selesai sama Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah well.. aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, karena rasanya menyakitkan" Ucap Baekhyun. Sebetulnya dia agak nggak rela kalau tiba-tiba berpisah degan Chanyeol, tapi dia nggak suka terlalu lama sakit hati seperti ini. Sangat mengganggu hatinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol dan hanya menjadi teman biasa. Bahkan bukan sahabat.

_o0o_

Minggu depannya..

Hari ini kampus diributkan dengan berita jadinya Yejin dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa menjadi se-booming itu. Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sedikit menghindari Chanyeol dan sialnya Chanyeol juga biasa saja tidak uring-uringan atau apa. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel dan dia tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Tapi..

"Baekhyunnie! Akhirnya aku jadian dengan Yejin!"

Entah Chanyeol itu memang tercipta sebagai makhluk tidak peka atau bagaimana Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti. Tapi ini parah, padahal Baekhyun sudah jelas sedang marah dan menghindari Chanyeol.

"Oh.. baguslah. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari pacar" Ucap Baekhyun seadanya tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa membantu kalau kau butuh. Anggap saja sebagai balasan!" Kata Chanyeol enteng. Baekhyun menunjukan wajah tak sukanya ke Chanyeol. "Tidak usah! Aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri Chanyeol. Lebih baik kau pedulikan saja kekasih barumu itu. Abaikan aku untuk saat ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Yejin tidak suka jika kita terlalu dekat" Kemudian Baekhyu hanya pergi. Chanyeol mulai sedikit sadar.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

Tapi Baekhyun berjalan terus meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam kebingungannya.

"Kenapa ya?"

_o0o_

Sudah sebulan Yejin dan Chanyeol resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sudah sebulan juga Baekhyun cuek kepada Chanyeol. Bahkan dia heran, sebetulnya Chanyeol menganggap dia apa? Untuk ukuran sahabat pun seharusnya Chanyeol peduli kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauh. Baekhyun jadi agak menyesal untuk menjauhi Chanyeol saat ini. Untung ada Luhan.

"Nah kan nyesel. Aku tau kok kamu bakal nyesel" Ucap Luhan yang sedang menonton TV di apartemen Baekhyun sambil memakan beberapa cemilan. "Kupikir akan mudah melupakan dan mengabaikannya lu. Apa aku harus berpacaran? Hey, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun acak.

"Yak! Sehun itu kecenganku sejak dia masuk dan jadi MaBa disini!" Baekhyun langsung ingat. Kemudian Baekhyun diam dan berfikir.

"Enaknya gimana ya? Aku bingung.. Aku terlanjur marah dengan Chanyeol masa aku yang minta maaf duluan?" Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang memulai Baek. Setidaknya kalau kau ingin kembali lagi ke Chanyeol maka buatlah dia sadar dan jujur degannya. Orang straight bisa jadi menyimpang kok. Buktinya temanku yang bernama Minseok itu pertamanya straight tapi begitu bertemu degan Jongdae dia lansgung menyimpang. Pasti kau bisa Baek" Kata Luhan panjang kebar.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai berfikiran untuk jujur dan dia akan memulai rencananya untuk merebut Chanyeol kembali dari Yejin.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun langsung mendekatkan diri kembali ke Chanyeol. Sebetulnya dimulai sejak tadi malam dia nge-chat Chanyeol supaya besok berangkat ke kampus bareng. Hebatnya, Chanyeol mengiyakan tanpa ba bi bu lainnya. Baekhyun langsung kegirangan dan dia mencoba untuk berdandan lebih cantik. Yeah, biasa juga cantik dan imut, tapi kali ini dia menggunakan eyeliner setelah sekian lama dia tidak menggunakan benda itu.

Chanyeol memang tidak menjemput Baekhyun tapi mereka janjian di kafetaria.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Baek. Aku lega kamu mau ngomong sama aku" Ucap Chanyeol degan membawa jus kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih jusnya dan menyeruputnya penuh nikmat. "Hehe.. kalau kupikir-pikir aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu yeol!" Ucapan itu sengaja Baekhyun ucapkan untuk kode. Chanyeol malah ketawa.

Tiba-tiba Yejin datang dengan gombalan menutup mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun degan mudah menebak kalau itu adalah kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin merubah ekspresi, dia tetap terenyum cantik dan ramah.

"Hey Yejin. Kita sudha lama tidak berjumpa ya?" Sapa Baekhyun. "Oh hey baek. Entah kenapa hari ini kau nampak lebih menawan" Puji Yejin. Baekhyun langsung senang dengan pujian Yejin. Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja tapi setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun intens. Karena tatapan Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun makin tebar pesona.

"Masa sih? Kamu juga semakin cantik Yejin-ah. Setelah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol kau menjadi semakin cantik" Balas Baekhyun.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama itu. Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya bertindak fabulous dan dia merasa paling cantik hari ini. Jarang sih Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dirinya cantik dan menawan untuk ukuran lelaki, tapi demi menjerat Chanyeol dia rela melakukan apapun. Kecuali transgender.

Bahkan saat selesai kelas pun..

"Yeol, aku ingin makan ice cream. Ayo ke kedai ice cream yang biasa!" Ajak Baekhyun degan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Yejin Baek." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Padahal Yejin di belakang mereka menatap sendu kedua namja itu.

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri Yeol~ Ayolah kita kan sudah lama tidak main bareng!" Nada Baekhyun dibuat sedikit manja.

"Jangan gitu baek! Untuk saat ini keadaannya berbeda, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku harus mengantarkannya sampai rumah dan kau itu namja jadi jangan bersikap manja seperti itu! Nggak biasanya kamu gini Baek" Chanyeol berkata sedikit berteriak. Selama mereka berteman, Chanyeol hanya berteriak kepada orang-orang yang mengganggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung diam dan menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Kupikir aku bisa berusaha lagi, ternyata memang benar haha.. Yasudah aku pulang. Abaikan saja aku" Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol dan Yejin.

"Baekhyun kenapa yeol?" Tanya Yejin yang berdiri di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Maaf Yejin.. tapi.."

_o0o_

Baekhyun kesal. Berkali lipat kesal. Lebih kesal dari pada saat kartu kreditnya di sita. Dia hanya duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki ditekuk sebatas paha dan memeluk kakinya itu. Memang dia tidak menangis karena dia masih namja, tapi dia merasakan sebuah kesedihan.

TING TONG

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia malas menanggapi tamu. Kalaupun Chanyeol, pasti orang itu langsung menyerobot masuk karena namja jangkung itu sudah hafal diluar kepala password apartemen Baekhyun.

TING

Suara sensor password terbuka pun bunyi. Baekhyun malah berfikir kalau itu Luhan jadi dia malah menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hey Baek"

ZONK! Itu bukan Luhan. Itu lelaki menyebalkan yang membentaknya sepulang kuliah. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tapi tubuhnya tetap seperti itu.

"Pulang saja. Yejin pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" Malah kalimat itu yang muncul dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku selesai dengan Yejin."

Baekhyun langsung duduk dan menoleh ke Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Karena sepertinya kau tidak menyukai hubungan kami. Waktu aku jadian sama Yejin kau berubah Baek. Bahkan kau membalas singkat Line-ku, story-mu galau terus"

Baekhyun nggak nyangka kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol itu sadar. Dia sudah terlanjur suudzon dengan Chanyeol.

"Yaudah jadi aku putus sama Yejin. Lagian kalau aku ternyata cinta sesaat, gak tau kenapa aku nggak tulus gitu kalau sama dia." Chanyeol menelaskan dan dia berjalan semakin dekat ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih duduk tambah mundur sedikit atau geser tapi Chanyeol mengikuti arah gerak Baekhyun.

"Ma-mau apa?"

Sontak Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dan dia merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat itu. Pasti Chanyeol bisa merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang semkain cepat.

"Maaf ya Baek. Shearusya aku memang nggak jadian sama Yejin, aku nggak nyangka kalau ternyata kamu nggak suka" Jelas Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Babo ya"

_o0o_

Hari-hari selanjutnya kembali berwarna bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang lama sudah kembali. Apalagi semalam mereka berpelukan sangat lama dan duduk bersebelahan di sofa dan mulai cerita-cerita. Baekhyun tentu saja yang mendominasi pembicaraan mereka karena mereka sudah kembali ke mode awal. Bahkan saat ini mereka berduaan di kafetaria dan Luhan entah kemana tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang penting dirinya dengan Chanyeol kembali lagi.

Dirasa ada aura aneh, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata ada Luhan disana.

"Oh udah baikan terus aku dilupain gitu?" Ucap Luhan dengan bibir tertarik kesamping sinis. Baekhyun tertawa dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia jahat yeol, saat kalian marahan dia pasti mengadu kepadaku tapi begitu kalian baikan lagi dia melupakanku" Adu Luhan dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Kau ini terlalu imut untuk menjadi manly, Lu. Hneitkna kerucutanmu kalau masih ingin manly" Kata Chanyeol menggoda Luhan. "Kalau aku? Apa aku juga imut?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak menilai wajah Baekhyun dengan pura-pura teliti.

"Kau sangat imut sayangkuu!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua bibi Bakehyun. Luhan kaget melihat pemandangan aneh di depannya.

Well, kita memang harus sabar dalam menghadapi sebuah hubungan, karena semuanya tidak mungkin sesuai dengan kehendak kita dan apa yang kita inginkan maupun bayangkan. Jadi, kalau kalian punya gebetan tapi tidak kunjung ditembak, maka bersabarlah karena kalau dia sudah memberikan kode positif maka pasti ada saatnya ditembak dan jadian. (Malah ceramah maaf ya hehe)

Kebetulan Chanyeol harus ada urusan ke belakang—toilet, jadi dia meninggalkan kedua uke manis itu disana.

"Kamu jadian baek?!" Ucap Luhan heboh.

"Huh? Tidak. Kami masih berteman"

Di tengah pengucapannya Baekhyun berfikir.

Benar juga, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol masih gantung dan kenapa aku senangnya bukan kepalang? Mereka masih sahabat kan belum jadi sepasang kekasih?

MASIH. SAHABAT.

FRIENDZONE.

END

* * *

Hai, ini adalah FF pertamaku, bisa dibilang debut heuheu

Entah kenapa, aku sebenernya udah lama nulis tapi belum pernah berani publish jadi aku coba publish sekali kalau banyak respon mungkin aku akan lanjut nulis.

Jadi, aku butuh review reader-deul ya ^^ I really need your reviews guys

Kiss Kiss.


End file.
